The Discovered Galaxy
by Dawn Wolf29
Summary: General Jai'i has found planet Earth. He takes a Republic fleet with him. What they find on Earth was different then what they expected... The Silver Team has managed to pick up signals of another galaxy that is far behind in there technology. What's strange is that it's another Earth... Halo/Star wars/Marvel crossover. I do not own Halo, Star wars, or Marvel. Nor do I own the pic.
1. Characters

_**Characters**_

 _Clone Trooper Captain CT-5447_ (Norick)- The Clone Captain of the 905th legion and serves under Jedi Knight Jai'i Katz. Captain Norick uses twin blaster handguns and a regular clone blaster. He has his hair bleached blond and his armor has dark grey paint on his armor and jaig eyes.

 _Clone Trooper Commander CC-4886_ (Chase)- The Clone Commander of the 905th legion and serves under Jedi Knight Jai'i Katz. Commander Chase uses a regular clone blaster. He has dark grey paint on his armor, his hair is dyed red.

 _Jedi Knight Jai'i Katz_ \- The Jedi General of the 905th legion. He has two lightsabers, one yellow and one blue. He is a Togruta with orange skin and grey markings.

 _Spartan III Commander Alex-785_ \- Vanguard armor. Commander of Silver Team. Red and black on his armor with a golden visor. Light brown hair and green eyes.

 _Spartan III Warrant officer grade 3 Lelia-467_ \- Warmaster armor. On the Silver team. Purple and black on her armor with a blue visor. Black hair with blue eyes.

 _Spartan_ _II_ _Legend_ _Sam-098_ \- Mark VI armor. Second in command. Dark blue and black armor and a golden visor. Blonde hair and hazel eyes.

 _Spartan_ _III_ _Sergeant_ _Grade_ _2_ _Logan-924_ \- Soldier armor. On the Silver Team. Golden and black armor with a light blue visor. Brown hair and light brown eyes.

 _Adelvice_ _Lang_ \- Brown hair and hazel eyes. Her father is Ant-Man or Scott Lang. As cocky as her father.

 _Jack Strange_ \- Brown hair and bluish grey eyes. His father is , he has been trained since four in magic.


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A Republic fleet flew into new space. They were soon followed by a Separatist fleet. The Separatists opened fire on the Republic fleet who fired back. The Republic fleet was being led by Jedi Knight Jai'i Katz, they were sent to make contact with a newly discovered planet. Unfortunately the Separatists also found this planet and they want it badly.

"Our deflector shields are falling!" A navigational trooper yelled.

"Fall behind the moon! We'll attack them from the other side." Jai'i Katz commanded. The fleet started to move behind the planets moon. The Separatists formed a blockade in front of the planet.

"The Separatists seem to be more bold when it comes down to this planet…" Jai'i observed.

"Sir, we've intercepted a Separatist transmission." Captain Norick reported.

"Show it." Jai'i said as they showed the transmission.

"We need this planet General." Count Dooku said. "It would be a valuable place to stage attacks on Coruscant."

"I understand Dooku." General Grievous said. "We might get resistance from the inhabitants."

"Wipe them out."

"Yes my lord." Grievous said ending the transmission.

"Hmm… Interesting…" Jai'i said. "We can't let them get this planet."

"Sir, how are we supposed to stop them? They have the advantage." Commander Chase asked.

"We've done it before, we can do it again."

"Yes sir." Chase said. The clones walked away. The jedi followed them.

"Bring us back in front of this moon! As soon as you see the Separatist ships fire!"

"Sir yes Sir!" A clone called.

"Have the other half of the fleet attack from the other side of the moon!"

The Republic moved out from behind the moon and opened fire on the Separatists. The Republic destroyed two of the Separatist ships leaving one left.

The ship tilted upward and went into hyperspace leaving the planet to the Republic. The fleet moved towards the planet. A gunship flew out of the command ship.

"Lets see if there are any intelligent creatures on this planet." Jai'i Katz said.

 **Ok guys. Here's the prologue. Hope you like it :)**


End file.
